


Silverware

by marissalyn14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: Clarke explaining some slang words to Lexa.





	Silverware

**Author's Note:**

> For someone special <3

“What is a big spoon?” Lexa asked suddenly out of the blue, surprising Clarke from the silence they had been keeping in the past few hours. 

“What?” Clarke asked from where she sat across the room, sketch book in her lap as she tried to hide the fact that she was currently outlining Lexa’s jaw. 

“I heard you mention a big spoon to Raven and Octavia earlier. If you don’t find the silverware adequate I can see about getting larger spoons.” Lexa offered, her face showing no signs of any humor. 

Clarke raised a brow, a laugh threatening to creep up her throat. “No the spoons are just fine, Lex.”

“Then what is all the talk of a big spoon?” Lexa repeated the question, anxious to know because her name had come up in the conversation soon after the topic at hand. 

Clarke smiled warmly, setting her sketch book and pencil down on the table between them. “A big spoon means a person who holds another.” At Lexa’s continuing confusion Clarke found herself sliding to the edge of her seat to explain further. “You know how you hold me most nights until I fall asleep?”

Lexa nodded proudly, “Yes.”

“Well that makes you the big spoon.” 

Lexa’s brow furrowed before guffawing, “Comparing an act of closeness to utensils is hardly amusing. It makes no sense.” 

Clarke shrugs before standing to her feet and holding her hands up in surrender. “Don’t shoot the messenger, I just tell it how it is.”

Lexa’s face screwed up in disgust. “I could never shoot you. I would never .” 

Clarke nodded, moving towards Lexa and motioning for her to make room for her on the couch. “I know that.” 

“As long as we’re clear on that.” Lexa said, peaking around Clarke and trying to get a look at what her beloved had been working on; frowning when she found that Clarke had flipped it over to reveal the blank side. 

“So if I’m the big spoon what does that make you?” Lexa asked now as she pulled Clarke into her side and leaned back into the plush upholstery. 

“The little spoon.” Clarke answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“My mistake.” Lexa replied, shaking her head in amusement. “I still hardly see the point in all of it.” 

“Well of course not. You’re the commander after all, who says you’re allowed to have any fun?” Clarke teased, immediately regretting it as Lexa’s hands came down on either side of her, settling in for the meanest tickle fest yet. 

“Uncle! Uncle!” Clarke cried in between fits of laughter. 

Lexa stopped, even more confused than by anything that Clarke had said before. “Who is Uncle?” 

“I’ll explain later.” Clarke said between gasps of air. “But right now it’s my turn to get you back for that traitorous crime you just committed.” 

Lexa quickly clambered to her feet and bolted from the room, Clarke close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always you can find me at thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
